Eternal Melody
by almakazam
Summary: The beautiful and quiet Sabrina faces a harmonious mix of sweetness, joy, pain and sadness in her life loving the silver-haired cowboy. Will there be a beautiful end to her eternal sonata?
1. Confessions Dated Forever

_**AN: Obviously, I've started another long long long fic without finishing the first three~! (Runaway, Sweet Lie and Unspoken) Hahaha. Oh well, but I'm sure this fic will be finished by September ends. :) So I hope you guys like it! I do not own Harvest Moon~  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1: Confessions Dated Forever<em>**

* * *

><p>"I still like you… And I like you now m-more than ever after realizing… I was looking f-for you in Mark's presence… After all these months, you're still the one I'm searching f-for…"<p>

There was a long awkward silence between us. My hands were very cold of uneasiness, and they trembled. What would his reaction be towards this? I feared that he might avoid me. I feared that our long, solid friendship would shatter like brittle glass, and any repair to be done is useless.

His baritone voice rung like a symphony of instruments which startled me; but then I felt a wave of relief after hearing his laugh. "What's s-so funny?"

I could feel him smiling on the other end of the line. "Heh, I'm just amused. I actually knew this was coming, Sabrina."

"Vaughn!" I squeaked anxiously. "What are you t-talking about?"

"I overheard you and Lanna earlier. She even called me snobby."

"But y-you said-!"

"I lied." He answered casually, and then stifled his laughter. "I'm becoming a good actor, aren't I? I made you and Lanna believe that I was just innocently eating my porridge in the café…"

"…Where in fact you were already eavesdropping on us! Y-You and your twisted ideas!" I whined loudly as I felt my face getting warm, and the butterflies in my stomach were being all unruly. This was such an uncomfortable condition! "I feel so embarrassed, so mortified!"

He chuckled. "Your reaction makes me laugh, Sabrina."

"Wh-whatever…" I replied with annoyance. "S-so, we're still friends right? No awkward f-feeling towards each other…?"

"Of course. We'll always be friends."

My cheeks were feverishly pink and warm and I felt like wishing for the earth to swallow me whole, but his little assurance was more than enough to soothe me. "Thank y-you Vaughn… Good night, then. See you next week. Oh, and advanced happy birthday! T-Tomorrow is the third of spring right…?"

"Yeah… Thanks so much for the greeting. Good night, Sabrina." He answered with a hint of happiness in his voice. "Sweet dreams. I'm off to the dock."

I put down the telephone, and smiled foolishly to myself. I hope I didn't wake father in this time of the day. I tiptoed to my room with great care and caution.

I locked the door, placed my eyeglasses on the table and resignedly lay in my bed. Merely talking to him over the phone made me oddly weary, yet it leaves an undying feeling of bliss in me. His deep, beautiful voice is the melody I love to hear over and over again; I would never grow tired of it.

_This is another confession to remember forever._

It was today that Lanna and I were taking our lunch in Haila's café. She asked me if I was still in love with Mark, and I said that I didn't know anymore. After hearing Mark's true colors from Pierre himself, I felt like I didn't know him anymore. His sparkling emerald eyes, his magnetic smile and his charisma vanished as soon as Pierre told me what the real Mark is like. And this I told Lanna when she asked me why I suddenly started to avoid the aspiring rancher.

It happened then that Vaughn walked in the café with his usual cool and collected aura and sat on the table near us. Lanna excitedly asked me if Mark was to become like Vaughn…

"…_would you like Mark again?" She whispered._

"_M-maybe. But…" I bit my lip and covered my face with my hands._

"_But what, Sabrina?"_

"_Wouldn't that mean… I'm just looking for Vaughn in Mark after all?"_

"_Oh yeah… So does it mean that after all these months you've been saying you like Mark, you're still in love with that snobby cowboy?" She gasped._

"_He'll hear you!" I stuck a finger on her lips._

_She rolled her eyes and giggled. "Nah, he's busy with his porridge."_

"_Okay f-fine… So with your question earlier… I g-guess… I guess I still do like Vaughn. I still feel that same awkward yet flighty feeling when I talk to him or even just see him... And that unchanged bliss…"_

"_But what do you feel when you're with Mark?"_

"_Umm… I d-don't know… He's just so sweet and amazing; I can't help but feel so attracted to his open and friendly nature. And I feel like melting when he looks at me… But now, you know…"_

"_You and Julia felt the same for him, right?" Lanna sighed. "Look, I think you're having a crush on Mark, and that's love too, but with Vaughn… you're still obviously in love with him deeply; far stronger and more passionate than your infatuation with Mark."_

"_So do you think I-I should tell Vaughn?" I sighed. "That would be m-my second confession… And wouldn't that break our friendship?"_

"_Sabrina, your last confession to him was like, two years ago, and look, you guys became friends—no, close friends! And there's nothing wrong to tell him you like him." Lanna smiled, making me feel reassured that everything's going to be fine._

"_And what would I tell him about Mark?"_

"_Tell him you realized that he was the only person you've been looking for."_

"_Okay… M-maybe I'll call him tonight…"_

"_Why not now?" Her voice was loud again. "Hey Vaughn—"_

"_L-Lanna!" I held her arm before she could even stand up. Vaughn turned to face the two of us and it looked like he was suppressing his smile. I suspected that he heard something from our conversation!_

_He cleared his throat first, and his face turned serious again. "What?"_

"_D-Did you hear anything we've said?" I tried to demand in a hard, rude voice._

"_No." He said, looking at me straight in the eyes. "And please, don't try to make your voice sound tough; it doesn't suit you."_

"_W-well, I-!" I sat up straight on my chair. He was teasing me again. "Go eat your porridge."_

_Vaughn simply shrugged, and went back to eating._

"_You're blushing again." Lanna giggled in a soft voice._

"_Is it th-that obvious?" I covered my cheeks with my nervous hands._

"_Sabrina, you have flawless, porcelain skin. Don't bother asking if it's evident." She winked at me._

And so I thought afterwards that Vaughn didn't hear nor listen to us. He truly is witty, clever and mischievous, a different side of him that he only shows to those who he trusts. Vaughn doesn't smile or laugh with other people, unless he's with me, Julia, Mirabelle, or… Chelsea.

Vaughn and I have been friends three springs ago, when he started to come to Sunshine Islands for work. It wasn't an easy friendship to build; Vaughn never opened up to me until that day I saw him secretly smiling to himself when he was eating porridge in Haila's café. He eventually trusted me with everything, and the more I knew the real Vaughn—witty, playful, mischievous, loyal and understanding, a true artist, a natural singer and a frustrated, amateurish dancer, the more I felt that I wanted to be with him; that I wanted to be more than just his friend. I fell in love with him… and it was the best feeling in the world.

I confessed to him the next spring, exactly on the fourteenth when he dropped by the mansion to give me cookies. He was surprised at first, asking me lots of questions about why I felt this way, how, when and so on. At first I thought he didn't like the idea of me falling for him, but his smile assured me that he's grateful someone appreciates him so much and gives him such significance. He may not have felt the same way for me, but our friendship becoming genuine and stronger was more than enough to make me feel elated and secure each day. He comes to the islands two days a week, and in that short span of time, he makes sure he has time for us to talk about anything. We were the best of friends.

And then Chelsea came.

Chelsea was a vibrant, carefree and energetic girl. She was a beautiful, sapphire-eyed brunette with a unique sense of fashion and a way of living. She was the beaming new rancher and all the villagers, including me, accepted her happily and wholeheartedly. I admired her at first, and I always told stories of her to Vaughn during his visits. He would listen, but wouldn't say anything.

"_What do you think of her?"_

This was the question that probably revealed a slight change in our relationship.

"_I… I like Chelsea… and she said… she likes me too."_

And this was the reply that made me feel jealous, the urge to be a little bit more possessive and protective, yet it was that response that made me foolish enough to say…

"_I'll support you guys."_

I remember Vaughn looking at me with his confused, deep purple eyes, but after a while he just snuggled me close to his chest and whispered, _"Thanks, Sabrina. Thank you…"_

"Oh, what's this…?" I mumbled to myself as I felt a streak of moisture on my cheek, and so my thoughts were interrupted. I touched the damp part, and closed my eyes. More tears overflowed afterwards. It was sad to recall that memory.

I wiped my tears away using my soft blanket. I felt exhausted, but not sleepy. And the only thing that would most likely make me fall asleep at this moment is my eternal melody… his voice, Vaughn's gentle, deep voice.

* * *

><p><strong><em>First chappie done~ So, what do you think? I have chappies 2 and 3 ready; and I'm working on chapter 4 now. (August 24, '11) Should I continue to post more?<em>**


	2. Is Yesterday's Love to be Forgotten?

_**AN: Wow. Thank for reading chapter 1! :'3 I think I'll actually finish this fic sooner. :D Yay! In this chappie, I altered a bit of the customs in the game. (Particularly about the Harvest Goddess Festival) So yeah, I hope you guys like it! I do not own Harvest Moon~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Is Yesterday's Love to be Forgotten?<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Sabrina?"<p>

The intense sun rays penetrated the lilac curtains of the large windows in my room. As I opened my eyes in response to the sweet and pleasant voice of my cousin, I felt so worn out. What time had I slept?

"Sabrina? Are you awake yet?" Will called for the second time behind the door. I clumsily stood up and finally reached for the door.

"G-Good morning, Will…" I smiled weakly, and then shut my eyes for a few seconds as I walked exhaustively back to my bed. "Ah, my eyes are so sore…"

Will closed the door and sat down beside me. "You look very tired Sabrina."

"I was weary last n-night… I guess…" I stretched to get my eyeglasses.

"And you have overslept." He reminded me with a sigh. "Your father has left for Volcano Island, by the way, and he's requested me to ask you why you didn't wake up as early as before."

"What time is it, Will?"

"It's two in the afternoon." He laughed, like a mellow harmony of chiming bells, and then patted my head gently. "I've a confession, dear Sabrina. I heard everything you said over the telephone last night, and I'm aware that you've had a discomfited evening."

"Wait, didn't you go back to your yacht?"

He shook his head coolly. "Uncle Regis asked me to stay for the night."

"Oh… S-So, as I was saying, Vaughn just outwitted me again." I complained.

"Then, should you not be thankful for that? He still bares his shrewd attitude with you," He chuckled yet again and stood up. "Oh and yes, Lanna came by earlier to see how your confession went. I told her you were still asleep, and she'll just drop by tomorrow. I believe she and Denny are by the shore right now."

Lanna and Denny are in a sweet and at the same a confusing relationship. You see them like a real couple—romantic, going on dates and strolling along the shore together, yet when someone asks them if they are officially together, they simply smile and say no. She likes Denny, and the fisherman visibly admires her too. When I ask Lanna about their closeness, she somehow gives me the idea that both of them are in love with each other, but they ought to be better off as friends.

* * *

><p>Will and I decided to spend the entire afternoon chatting over a cup of tea with Pierre and Julia. He's my cousin—my only cousin and one of my best friends. Will is quite the gentleman, or must I say, every woman's ideal man. He's incredibly kind, friendly and sweet and not to mention good-looking. What I like best about him is that he's a very good listener, and also a good adviser.<p>

Vaughn used to be my best guy friend, but when he had started going out with Chelsea, he eventually had less time with me. Our "best of friends" status had just simply turned into _"friends"._

"Oh, I think they are here. I'll get the door, Sabrina." Will smiled at me as he left to fetch our friends.

I quietly sat on our plush sofa and sipped from my cup. I decided to tell them about my atypical confession last night, and that would lead them to ask why. I would have to let them know about Mark. Mark, that aspiring rancher, whom I thought would actually replace Vaughn, my eternal melody… whom I thought was so innocent, so amiable, and so kindhearted…

"Sabrina!" Julia's light and delicate voice echoed through our hallways, pealing pleasantly like little chimes. I beamed as my best friends entered our living room.

"Hello, Sabrina… Wow! The tea smells wonderful… Oh, I brought some cake too!" Pierre chirped. His child-like voice makes me feel carefree and blithe. He and Will left for the kitchen to prepare our snack.

Julia stared at me with fretful eyes. "You look awfully exhausted."

I sighed, pouring tea into their cups. "I s-slept really late…"

"What happened?" She asked; Pierre and Will walked in carrying trays of cakes for everyone and then joined the conversation.

I told them about yesterday; Lanna and me talking in Haila's café, Vaughn listening in to us secretly and outsmarting us, the eventual second confession and my reminiscence of memories with him when we were still inseparable.

"What do you mean by Mark's real personality?" Julia and Will asked in confusion.

Pierre and I looked at each other. He offered to tell them about Mark; He was the hopeful rancher's first close friend, the only one who saw a different Mark.

"Mark." Pierre sighed.

"He just arrived here in Sunshine Islands a few months ago, all excited and bubbly. He didn't know anyone at first, but it's amazing that he could quickly make friends in a short period of time. And I was one of his first friends. At first glance, he was really like my twin—loud, cheerful, optimistic and childlike, and so I really like hanging out with him. He even likes listening to my endless talking about food and cooking."

"It was when little Eliza ran up to him once and gushed about how cute he was. At first he was all humble and just laughed at the comment. Then he started receiving compliments from other girls too, and yeah... he changed."

"But his overconfidence wasn't obvious. If it was, of course, the girls would be _'turned-off'._ He secretly praises himself and what's more annoying is that he even writes everyone's comment about him in his journal! He's become so flirtatious and narcissistic, and again, he doesn't let it show. He calls himself as a womanizer. You can even ask Elliot about this! It really pisses me off..."

Julia was left gaping at surprise. Will shook his head in displeasure.

"That's M-Mark…" I murmured with much disappointment. "I liked h-him… I really did! It was just too bad that his arrogance took over him…"

"Major turn-off." Julia breathed. "He looked so innocent and was extremely nice. All qualities of my ideal man… he has them. He's very talented, nice, good-looking and hardworking— I could've never thought he was that big-headed and vain."

"Somehow, I feel so ashamed about telling you guys about this." Pierre sighed, his body slumping on the sofa. "It looks like I'm spreading a bad rumor…"

"But it's the truth, is it not?" Will smiled at him understandingly. "And moreover, Julia and sweet little Sabrina need to know the true colors of that person; it would've gotten worse if they continued their so-called infatuation. Ah… To think he was my friend… I do not know now."

"M-hmm." Julia agreed. "By the way Will, are you seeing that treasure hunter?"

Will's eyes grew wide at first, and then his cheeks turned pinkish. He straightened himself and cleared his throat before responding. He was trying hard to suppress a shy smile. "Oh, you mean Lily? W-Well, I am not certain how to answer, but all I know is that I am deeply enchanted by her individuality and beauty… _before. _There are circumstances… we can never avoid. Nevertheless," Will turned to me with a rather bothered face, changing the subject. "After what I've heard today, please don't go admiring Mark anymore, Sabrina."

"He is to b-be forgotten, indeed." I heaved a sigh. It's true that I'm upset for Mark's attitude, but somehow I want to help him be the person we've all met from the first time he stepped on these islands; I really want to, but I do not know how to start. I guess it wouldn't do any good if I tell him at present. To forget him would be a half-hearted promise, because somewhere in my heart I know he's made me happy in the past and also because I care for him as a friend.

Maybe I should start avoiding him little by little, and he may probably realize that something's wrong with him. And he would gradually reflect on his actions until he would decide to change back. I shook my head and smiled to myself at this idea in my mind.

"Sabrina," Julia's light voice laughed. "What are you thinking of?"

I simply giggled as a reply. If I tell them that little thought of mine, Will and Pierre would most likely think that I am out of my mind. "I'll just keep it to myself."

"Well, as for me, I'm definitely regretting I fell for him." Julia rolled her eyes and then smacked her forehead lightly. "I'll stick with Elliot forever."

"Speaking of which, Elliot's been acting really strange lately." Pierre nodded, finishing the last of his slice of cake.

"I should agree." Will joined.

"He's avoiding you, isn't he?" I asked worriedly.

Julia looked at us kindly with her pained, heavenly blue eyes. She didn't want to talk about Elliot's sudden evasion now. I patted her back, over and over. "Okay… We understand."

Just then, we heard a familiar, modest voice coming from outside. Will bid to greet our guest, and we were left finishing our snack with a lot of ideas and thoughts running in our mind.

"Hello, everyone." Alisa smiled at us earnestly as she walked in with Will. "I just came to remind Julia and Sabrina about the Harvest Goddess Festival this next week."

"Come, have a seat." I offered. "Please tell us what we can do for the festival."

"Thank you, thank you." She replied. Pierre poured tea into another cup for her. "Since the islands are now complete, Pastor Nathan decided to have a dance on the Goddess' birthday."

"Dance?" We all asked at the same time.

Alisa dipped her head gleefully. "I will be teaching all the girls the dance routine. So starting tomorrow, please gather in Meadow Island for the practice."

"Ah, so every girl is invited to join?" Julia asked eagerly.

"Pastor Nathan and I have discussed about that, and it came down to the local bachelorettes." She mused, beaming. "The dancers would be Julia, Sabrina, Chelsea, Lanna, Lily and Natalie."

"Are we going to do something too?" Pierre grinned with anticipation. "Like prepare a buffet for everyone or what?"

"Sadly, no," Alisa sighed. "Pastor Nathan decided to go with the tradition of the Harvest Goddess Festival, just like in Mineral Town. Speaking of which, all the participants will be wearing special dresses for the celebration."

Julia clapped her hands excitedly. "You mean, just like what Karen and Popuri wore during the festival in Mineral Town? They've shown me pictures of themselves wearing cute, pink dresses with so many flowers, floral designs and accessories."

"Yes, Pastor Nathan will be in charge of the dresses. He had asked the help of Felicia and Chen to look for a very good seamstress." Alisa said, sipping her tea.

"Th-the upcoming festivity would be quite fun." I laughed. "Thank you Alisa."

"It's my pleasure. Excuse me, I must go now, I must inform Lanna about this. Thank you for the tea." She stood up gently and bowed slightly to all of us.

"Alisa, may I accompany you outside." Will smiled at her warmly, standing up.

"Thank you, Will." Alisa answered and turned again to all of us. "May the Harvest Goddess continue to guide us all. See you!"

With that, I felt excited for the Harvest Goddess Festival. Dancing has never been my specialty, and I know I'm a bit of clumsy. Vaughn and Mark will be watching too, as the said festival falls on Monday.

I wonder if Vaughn had asked Chelsea to escort her on that day. If not, will he ask me?

Or will Mark go with me?

Vaughn's deep and pleasant-sounding voice abruptly resounded inside my mind, quite amused and teasing, like he was almost holding back a chuckle. _"Mark again, eh? Wait for me Sabrina… Just wait."_


	3. Harmony of Little Moments

_**AN: Yay. I've finished writing this! Thanks for the critiques and reviews; they've helped me immensely. I promise I'll improve on my writing and characterization! :3 I do not own Harvest Moon~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Harmony of Little Moments<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Well, you do like it, I'm sure."<p>

"Y-You!"

He laughed again. My cheeks were so warmly pinkish, and they were aching from giggling and laughing along with him. I clutched the telephone tighter as I waited for him to respond.

"Mark asking you out must've been a good one. I wish I could've seen it." Vaughn said, hinting an attitude of mischievousness and mockery in his baritone tone of voice.

"I didn't even answer h-him yet, so don't go all taunting me about this!" I squeaked with annoyance and at the same time, playfulness. "And it's most likely that I was not his first choice."

"He'll escort you eventually, no doubt." He snickered. "It's because you still like him."

"B-But Vaughn, I told you already right? I don't like him anymore because of some reasons…"

"And what again are those reasons?"

I heaved a gloomy sigh. "It's because Mark's changed, and he's courting someone else... I think."

It was a quiet and peaceful twilight of the seventh of spring, just before the day of the Harvest Goddess Festival. Today we had our last practice for the said festivity, and I'm simply psyched and at the same time nervous for tomorrow. I decided to call up Vaughn to ask him about his week. He's been awfully busy and exhausted, and so I suggested that we could just talk tomorrow during the festival. But Vaughn insisted that we talk still in his free time. It made me smile when he reasoned that he missed me talking and telling stories about what's happening in the islands, and that he wanted to tease me as soon as possible.

"How did he change, exactly?"

"According to a very close friend of mine," I started, biting my lip, "Ever since he knew that a lot of girls like him—"

"Including Miss Sabrina Regison." He chuckled.

"Right, right," I went on, trying to ignore the bizarre emotion growing in me, "He's become so vain, narcissistic, egotistical and flirtatious."

"Tsk, you still like him, Sabrina."

I was confused. "Wh-what? Why do you say so?"

"It's because you hate him." Another shrewd answer from him. Sometimes, I just can't get through Vaughn's twisted and odd ideas. They may seem peculiar at first, but when he gets into your mind; his reasons are most of the time logical and indisputable. He knows what he's saying and in all likelihood, you'll be left speechless when he proves his points and reasons correct.

"That doesn't make s-sense…" I retorted softly. "Besides, it's obvious that he likes Natalie... and Lily, so, you know… How I don't want to enter situations like that…"

"And that, Sabrina, is why you turned bitter." I could sense that he was smirking as he was telling me that.

I gasped. "B-But—! I am not bitter, Vaughn! I simply disliked him because of his qualities… But if he w-would change… M-maybe, he would have a chance…"

Oh my. What did I just say? This is the same conversation I had with Lanna in the café!

"When he turns like me?"

"W-Wait, what?" I was taken aback by Vaughn's sudden assumption. It was true, just like what Lanna and I had talked about, but… "Vaughn, a-are you actually serious in asking that?"

"I don't know." He answered, restraining himself from laughing.

"Then… Um, Vaughn, I don't know what to answer… Maybe…?"

It took a few seconds before I heard him speak. "So you could love him, right?"

"I don't really know… Anyways, I've started evading Mark these past few days. And he thought I was angry with him."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because Will had told me to stay away from him, since he was becoming ill-mannered and such… and for him to realize that he's done something wrong." I answered half-heartedly.

And Vaughn's the only person who knows when I answer under restraint. "Sabrina, that's not all."

"Okay f-fine… Because yes, I do like him," I sighed. I do like Mark still, but I _love _Vaughn undeniably and avidly. "And I don't want my feelings for him to become seemingly deeper than what they are now. You also do know that it's _you_…"

Vaughn sighed, yet I could feel another smile drawn out on his amused face on the other end of the line. "Absurd. It's better to control your feelings than get rid of them at once."

His wit had left me silent and greatly confused yet again. I didn't answer for awhile; I was deeply reflecting of what he was actually saying, and why his actions and words were always like this whenever we talk about Mark.

"So, how were the dance practices?" Vaughn's voice surprised me.

"Fine, just fine and enjoyable. The steps are easy to follow and the music is wonderful; you feel like you're dancing above the clouds together with elegant angels." I responded with much ease now. Vaughn had probably felt that I didn't like the pressure he was bringing in.

"Then that's good, I'm looking forward to it." He chuckled. "So, any stories of you and Mark? I promise I would make the conversation lighter than earlier."

"Well, he does compliment me every now and then…" I murmured into the phone anxiously. "He says he likes how I dance in one part of our routine."

"And I'm sure you're enjoying every comment you get from him."

"It's awkward!" I whined feebly. "When h-he praises me for that, I suddenly feel embarrassed that someone's actually watching me solely while dancing…"

"And so, I'll watch _you_ dance." He emphasized the word _'you'_, and then stifled his snicker. "Maybe I could also witness the so-called_ grace_ Mark sees when you perform. I'm fairly curious, so I'll be watching closely."

"V-Vaughn, y-you—!"

"What?"

"You big mean cowboy!" I giggled to myself. I cannot stay mad with him. Though he teases and taunts me most of the time, there has never been a moment that I've actually hated him for what he's been doing. It's most likely that at first, I get confused and that confusion eventually results to annoyance and uneasiness, but then he teases me again to make me laugh. "Um, well, h-have you asked Chelsea out yet?"

"Yes."

"I see…" I muttered softly. "S-So, see you tomorrow then? I think you need to rest awhile… and y-you have to get your stuff ready…"

"Yeah, thanks… See you tomorrow Sabrina. Just remember… I will watch _you._" His voice reminded me followed by a small chuckle.

"Vaughn!" I protested with ineptness and my face growing warm.

He hung up after his symphony of laughter. I sighed resignedly, with a small smile stretched across my reddened face. It's so heartwarming and reassuring to hear his voice after a long week. Maybe I could sleep well tonight, after having another unusual but euphoric conversation with him. As I put the telephone down, I heard a recognizable, soft and tranquil voice from outside.

"Sabrina? Can I talk to you?" The blond rancher called out again. "It's about tomorrow."

I hurriedly went outside to meet him. He was carrying a big, pink box. "Oh Mark! Please, c-come in…"

He flashed a warmhearted smile at me and shook his head. "Thanks, but no thanks. I just dropped by again to ask if I could escort you tomorrow… So…?"

I smiled gently yet uncertainly at him, and tried hard to think of a believable reason. "I'm s-sorry Mark… Um, but Will and I had decided earlier to go together tomorrow."

"Ah, is that so?" Mark scratched the back of his head and sighed heavily. With a rather lifeless smile, he said, "Well… I guess I'll see you tomorrow… Oh yeah, Sabrina, one last question…"

"Wh-what is it?"

Mark's brilliant, emerald green eyes drooped a little, and his placid voice had become even softer. "Are you angry with me or something? It's just that… it's almost like you're avoiding me… these days."

"Ah…" My eyes grew wide, and gazed at him with a pained and surprised expression.

He looked at me longer, and then shook his head slowly. "No, Sabrina… I shouldn't have asked you that. It was a stupid question. I'm really sorry…"

"You'll understand it someday, Mark." I answered with a weak smile. "Sorry… and thank you."

"I hope I will." He giggled. His cheery and positive self was back. "See you tomorrow… Oh, before I forget, Alisa had told me to give this to you. I think it's the dress you'll be wearing tomorrow."

I took the box from him and laughed. "Holding this box makes m-me strangely excited for tomorrow…"

He patted my shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do great… Just like what I tell you always whenever you practice… See you, Sabrina."

As he left, my eyes could not help but gaze at him until he disappeared into the night. I feel so sorry for avoiding him. And I could not deny that I still care for him. Mark's my friend of course, and there had been a time that I really liked him… But of course, I want to see him change for the better first and also because; I'm still deeply in love with Vaughn.

I'm becoming irrational, I know. And I'm confusing myself more. I like Mark… but I love Vaughn, more than I ever loved anyone before.

Vaughn's voice rung in my head yet again, saying, _"I will watch you."_

I shook my head at the memory of his words over the phone earlier, laughing quietly to myself. I should put down the box in my room first and then head to Will's yacht afterwards to tell him about my day. Surely he would react about Mark inviting me to be his date tomorrow and my conversation with Vaughn, and just imagining his expressions makes me laugh. Oh, William, my ever beloved cousin and best friend.

Vaughn will be watching tomorrow, so I better do my best. _"I'm fairly curious, so I'll be watching closely."_


	4. A Timeless Celebration

_**AN: Wee. Progress! I think I'm actually gonna finish this story within September. :3 Hope I stay inspired longer so I could write everything earlier. Thank you for the reviews and critiques. I do not own Harvest Moon~  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: A Timeless Celebration<strong>_

* * *

><p>"You look very angelic and elegant, dear Sabrina."<p>

Will's comforting smile greeted me as I walked out of our lavish home. I was somewhat nervous and perturbed today, worrying that I might trip over my foot, or step on my dress or forget the next step. Father had been reassuring me that I would do well since last night, but my probable predictions are really taking over me. What's more is that Father can't come to the festival to watch and support me because the volcano mines had a bit of a problem, and he must immediately go there to deal with it.

"Thank you, Will." I tried to smile with confidence, but did not succeed. Will sighed jadedly, but still kept the same understanding expression.

"Worry not. I am positive that you'll do very well, if not flawlessly." His calm and mellow voice chimed, soothing a little bit of my anxiety.

I patted the hem of my silk, pink dress which was intricately adorned with lots of small, colorful flowers. Alisa and Pastor Nathan have had the dresses sewed by the finest seamstress far away in the islands of Castanet, along with the exquisite floral headband made by the workers in the accessory shop of the said place. The people of Castanet are truly creative and prolific.

"I still feel uncomfortable, Will, what if I make a mistake? Oh, and b-both Mark and Vaughn are sure to watch me directly… It m-makes me feel really distressed!" I complained to my cousin.

"Oh, Sabrina…" He shook his head. "I don't know how to appease that growing fretfulness of yours... Yet I shall try my best to comfort you. Come; let's go now to the festival. Shall we?"

* * *

><p>We walked together through the almost empty streets of Sprout Island and Verdure Island. Everyone must have already gone to Meadow Island for the celebration, and probably Will and I are the only ones who they are waiting for.<p>

We were about to ride in Kirk's boat when a shrill, ebullient voice echoed throughout the place. Will's face eventually turned into a nearly bleak expression, but composed himself after a few seconds. There's an unknown and strange reason why Will doesn't like Chelsea at all. It's maybe because Chelsea is too loud or too bubbly… I don't know. He indeed does not like her voice, mainly when she starts to talk tirelessly. He's fine with cheery Pierre, but not with Chelsea's attitude.

"Hey Sabrina, Will!" She grinned at us as she ran across the sand towards the boat, carefully holding up her pink dress. Her light brown hair was neatly tied up high with little yellow flowers tucked in the sides. Her sapphire eyes were even brighter and more vibrant today, implying excitement and eagerness. Behind Chelsea was that one person that made tension and uneasiness inside me blaze up even more, yet the mere sight of him tells me that I'll be fine.

"H-Hey Chelsea… and Vaughn… Good morning to the both of you." I smiled at them nervously.

"A pleasant morning to you, Chelsea and Vaughn, how are you?" Will tried to be polite and respectful as possible. I can tell that his smile was just plastered on his gentle face for the sake of everyone present and because he values his manners very much.

"Ah, good morning." Vaughn greeted us stiffly as he got nearer. His deep voice almost stunned me; it was so endearing to hear that I felt like my heart responded to it by beating so rapidly. It resonates like a symphony of instruments pleasantly sounding together. "Mind if we ride with you guys?"

"Of course not, it's okay! L-let's go to the celebration altogether…" I responded, stepping into the boat. Will carefully held my hand as I did, as Vaughn helped Chelsea to get in.

Even from afar, it was obvious that Meadow Island was already filled with all the bustling and happy villagers of Sunshine Islands, without a doubt enjoying today's festival, or more so, the Harvest Goddess's Birthday. The island had so many colorful and vivid flowers and balloons. I smiled to myself at the wonderful sight, and looked at Will. He smiled back at me, almost forced and strained; His soft, light blue eyes did not meet his smile. I knew he didn't like Chelsea's company, especially now that all of us are just quiet and hushed as she went on and on incessantly about how excited she was. Her chatter was like a ceaseless clash of instruments and a chaotic uproar, Will had always described. I mouthed to my frustrated cousin, _"Just a little longer…"_ Will nodded and stared at the sea instead, disdainfully ignoring her.

I turned to face Vaughn next, who was patiently and adoringly listening to Chelsea. His perfectly stiff face earlier in Verdure Island was gone; his deep, purple eyes were kind, compassionate, gentle and loving, his smile was ever affectionate, warm and sincere. It seemed that whatever ruckus and chaos Will was hearing, Chelsea's voice was simply music to his ears, and he loved it so. Vaughn enjoys it so much, similar to how I like it when he speaks to me. He loves Chelsea…

_And I love him._

Our boat was slowing down, and was finally docked a few feet away from the island. We thanked Kirk and the four of us hastily went to Pastor Nathan and Alisa.

"Ah, there you are, Chelsea and Sabrina." The pastor greeted us with a hug. "So, are you ready to begin the dance?"

"Yes!" We answered together gleefully. Natalie, Julia and Lanna gathered with us, wearing their respective dresses. They all looked so beautiful and graceful, like real angels.

"Sabrina, wow!" Julia laughed as she held both of my hands. "You look so lovely!"

I giggled as I complimented her; Natalie twirled like a ballerina towards us. "Thank you, you l-look dashing and charming as well! Oh, Natalie! The dress r-really suits you, you look like a fairy!"

We laughed like little teenage girls attending their first promenade. Lanna and Chelsea were busy talking separate from our group. Lily, the quiet and mysterious one she has always been, stood by herself near the shrine. When asked about their partners, it looks like Elliot was forced by Felicia, Taro, Natalie and Mirabelle to be Julia's date and Pierre had escorted Natalie for today. Denny and Lanna and Vaughn and Chelsea of course, would be together. And I was expecting that Lily and Mark were together this day, yet Lily was alone.

"So, Mark didn't invite anyone today, eh?" Julia flipped her hair and sighed sarcastically. "And I thought he would have lots of girls surrounding him today."

"Ah, Julia, Natalie, didn't… Mark asked y-you yesterday… to be his date?" I asked politely.

The two shook their heads. Natalie, whose voice resounds as melodious and smooth as a nightingale's hum, grinned at me teasingly and murmured, "Why, did he invite you?"

Before answering, I tried to search for Mark in the feisty and lively crowd. I caught a glimpse of his blond hair messily covered with his blue cap at the far back of the people. He was staring straight at us, his gleaming green eyes blank and somber. Until he realized I was looking at him, Mark did not move; he leaned on a tree with his arms folded. He looked so grave and sedate, so I tried to get his awareness by waving at him. His eyes widened when he noticed me smiling and waving, and his lips formed a small, crooked smile on his face. Was he feeling lonely?

"Well, did he?" Julia's pealing light voice distracted me.

"I… um, y-yes, he did ask me yesterday… But I declined." I answered after a while, averting my attention from the blond rancher.

"So, why didn't you go with Mark?" Julia taunted.

"Ah, Julia! Y-You know well why…"

"Why?" Natalie asked with her brows furrowing. "Is there something I don't know, huh, Julia? Sabrina?"

Julia smiled at her apologetically. "Sorry Natalie, but it's our secret."

"The program will start in a few minutes!" Alisa reminded us with enthusiasm.

All of us nodded, and just exactly as I turned my head to my side, Vaughn gave Chelsea one quick kiss on her forehead before he joined the eager crowd. I turned around again like I have not seen anything, but I have an impression that the hurt was still evident, as Will, Pierre and Julia's eyes were examining me if I was all right. I reassured them with a smile and voiced_, "It's fine."_

Pressure and agitation began to fill my nerves again. My hands were beginning to become so numb and cold, and I had to take deep breaths to somehow calm myself. My earlier thoughts today crossed my mind, what if I step on my dress? What if I make the wrong move? What if I forget what to do next? Tension was surely building up in me.

I stood still in my place and looked at the crowd—smiling, thrilled and energetic. I tried to smile to make better of my confidence and pacify my anxiety, but it did not work. Out of the blue, the blond rancher came out from the crowd and settled in front of everyone, giving me an encouraging smile. Mark mouthed, _"You'll do great!"_

Vaughn appeared from his side and smirked mischievously. He must have seen that little encouragement from Mark. He shrugged, and then folded his arms, yet his eyes were still staring at mine, playful and amused. Oh good Goddess, I get the message. _I'll be watching you very closely, _that's what his mind says for sure. The two of them stood in front of the rest of the villagers and they were the closest to us.

_"Don't worry Sabrina, you'll be fine._"

Vaughn mumbled that line softly from across, but I hear it just fine, like he was just a few inches away from me. The rapid and uneven beating of my heart increased, yet I don't feel as nervous as earlier.

"Villagers, we will now witness a special and spectacular dance for today's grand celebration!"

* * *

><p>"Splendid job, the three of you." Will clapped his hands as Julia, Natalie and I approached Pierre, Elliot and him. We were a little bit tired from dancing, but a sense of fulfillment and bliss washed over us.<p>

"Thank you, Will!" We all said with a giggle.

"To make up for the lack of food for today's festival, I invite you guys to my house for dinner!" Pierre announced happily, holding a finger up. Will, Julia, Natalie and I exclaimed and cheered on. Elliot smiled, but still remained silent and deep in thought. He had been avoiding Julia these days, and the two refuse to talk about it.

"Hello, great job!" A tranquil voice joined in. All heads turned to the direction of the voice, and of course, Pierre had turned practically uninviting and grim again. Will sighed heavily. He still considers Mark as one of his friends; it's just that he's unsure of what's happening to him and who he really is. And as much as possible, my cousin wants me to evade the rancher until we know that he's being real to everyone again.

"Oh, hey Mark, thanks…" Julia flashed a grin. "What's up standing foremost of the crowd earlier?"

He shrugged then chuckled like a little kid. "Nothing… I just wanted to watch closer."

"So Mark, do you want to have dinner with us?" Natalie offered. Pierre's candy-colored eyes widened with shock and displeasure, Julia and I swallowed hard. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" Pierre waved his hands sheepishly. "So, uh, Mark, would you like to come with us?"

"If it's okay with you guys, then sure, I'd love to!" He laughed gladly.

"Hey guys!" Energetic Chelsea dragged Vaughn with her. "Wow! Today was fun!"

"Yeah." Natalie answered with a smile. At least this time, Natalie knows that most of her companions—Will, Pierre and Julia, don't like Chelsea that much, so she probably won't invite her to Pierre's dinner. I, on the other hand, still admire her since the day I met her, although I sometimes get irked with her relentless babble. It's just that we're not really close friends, but simply mere acquaintances.

"S-So, how are you?" I asked out of courtesy and politeness.

"A bit exhausted. Heh, I love this day!" She exclaimed as she held Vaughn's arm, snuggling closer to him. Vaughn patted her hair softly and caringly, and gazed at her so profoundly. "Hmm? What is it, Vaughn?"

"Nothin'." He murmured, caressing her hair. He whispered something in Chelsea's ear and strangely, I was the only one who heard it yet again. _"I just love you so much."_

We were all quiet, and the atmosphere was oddly heavy and awkward. Even Mark, who had no idea in all of these, seemed so uncomfortable. He stood by my side, fidgeting, and smiled at me with a puzzled look. Natalie diverted her attention instead to scolding Elliot, who remained quiet all throughout.

Will pulled me gently to his side, and said in a loud voice, almost breaking the calm harmonization of the chiming bells I used to recognize in his tone, "I bid you goodbye, Chelsea and Vaughn, but we must depart now."

"Oh, do you really need to leave now?" The brunette pouted.

"Yes." Julia answered bluntly.

"Well, uh, see you guys then!" Chelsea waved at us, grinning again.

"Bye..." Vaughn answered unresponsively, looking at me straight in the eyes with an unexplainable expression.

As we sailed back to Verdure Island—Elliot, Julia, Mark, Natalie, Pierre, Will and I, my heart felt so heavy and hurt. Tears started to well up at the corners of my eyes, and the more I wanted to stop crying, the more the tears overflowed. Julia held both of my hands and crooned me over and over. Will stroked my back to comfort me, as Mark sat beside me, wiping my tears away with his handkerchief. Natalie and Pierre looked at me with pained eyes, and I felt like they took a part of the sadness I feel inside of me.

"_Thanks, Sabrina. Thank you…" _These were the exact words he said when I assured him that I'll support him with Chelsea. And today, I guess, is one of the many consequences of my response, _"I'll support you guys."_

Did I do right thing?

Suddenly, Mark's hand took mine eagerly and elatedly, interrupting my thoughts. He faced the night sky with hopeful, sparkling, emerald eyes and exclaimed, "Look, a shooting star! Let's make a wish!"

"A wish…" I murmured. _I wish… I wish everything would be right and happy in the end._


	5. A Short Lived Sonata

_**AN: Eh. Chapter six will take much longer. ^^ Right now I'm not even half-way done with it. But I'll be sure to finish it before September 23. :) Anyways, thank you for bothering to read this. I do not own Harvest Moon~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: A Short-Lived Sonata<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Oh, V-Vaughn! It's certainly been a long while since I last saw you around here."<p>

His deep, violet eyes shifted to my direction and his lips formed a small smirk on his grave face. I, on the other hand, stood by our house, feeling puzzled and confused yet elated to see him in Sprout Island during the day. Most of the time, Vaughn was in Ranch Island visiting and helping out Chelsea and around Verdure Island for work. Way back before he and the rancher met, we always hung out and had our endless chitchats at Haila's Café or by the shore. That is why it's such a pleasant surprise for him to be around these parts again.

There was something different about him though, I couldn't just see it clearly. Is his smile really genuine?

My thoughts were interrupted as his voice astounded me yet again; it was so pleasing and delightful to hear and my heart fluttered swiftly in a mad and crazy rhythm. "Yeah… I missed this place. It's like I've been away here for a decade."

"D-Don't you pass by here when you arrive and leave for work?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. "I do, I do… But that's during the night, and I'm in a hurry when I come and leave, so I've never paid much attention when passing by here. And I the last time I ate in Haila's Café… y'know, I was in a rush that time."

"Ah. So that's why you left immediately after finishing your porridge." I nodded, remembering that day when he overheard my conversation with Lanna.

"Right. I didn't have time to take a walk here in Sprout Island."

"Oh… S-So, what brings you around here?"

"Why, don't you like seeing me here?"

"What…? I didn't s-say anything like that!" I moaned, trying to keep my voice down. He's never changed his attitude towards me; Vaughn is still the one mischievous and playful person who loves to tease me and mess with my mind.

"Just kidding."

"Right…" I breathed, suppressing a laugh and at the same time, the outburst of bliss I felt just by talking to him. It's odd to have this unimaginable joy to see and have a chat with him in person.

"Ah. Heh…" He held back his chuckle and shook his head, gazing up at the blue, cloudy heavens. "When was the last time we had a conversation like this?"

"Um… Last week, I believe? You know, the evening before the festival over the phone…"

He sighed, yet the soft smile on his face remained. "No, Sabrina. I mean… a conversation in person."

"Oh…" I tried to recall the last time we had a _real_ conversation. What flashed in my mind were several memories of him on Mondays and Tuesdays, bidding me goodbye to go to Ranch Island. Vaughn leaving for Chelsea became so frequent then… Until the time came he had stopped lounging and relaxing in Sprout Island. "I… don't know."

"I couldn't remember either." He murmured. "Was it really that long that I can't recall anymore?"

I shrugged weakly and faintly smiled. "I think s-so… You've spent most of your days in Ranch Island… and in Verdure Island too."

"Hmm. Yeah… But today, I guess I'll be staying here for the whole afternoon."

"Well, better make the m-most of your Tuesday here then…" I laughed, silently wondering about his unusual decision to spend his time here today. Did something happen between Chelsea and him?

"Anyways, I didn't get the chance to talk to you last week in the festival."

"Wh-What?" My cheeks had grown warm again. He brought up the topic about last week's Harvest Goddess Festival, which was quite an unforgettable day—both a nice and a saddening memory. After we wished on that shooting star Mark saw, I felt much better since I've already cried my heart out—the pain and hurt that struck it, and during dinner at Pierre's home, the blond rancher kept on reminding me to smile, and he really entertained me with his numerous stories. And for that period of time, Will was grateful to him; I saw it in his eyes that he was thankful that someone, in the midst of my sadness, made me smile genuinely.

"I saw and heard that little remark from a guy named Mark who marks your face with red marks on your already blushed and marked cheeks and I'm sure it added a mark on your most remarkable moments." He smirked amusedly, stressing and pointing out the words with 'mark'. His juvenile wordplay is literally hilarious to me, and he gets more talkative gradually as he continues to tease.

"V-Vaughn—!" I retorted good-humoredly as I tried to shove him away, but of course, I ended unsuccessfully. "That sentence… it doesn't m-make any sense at all, and it's just… silly!"

"It doesn't make sense, or do you refuse to make sense out of it, or do you pretend that it doesn't make any sense?"

"Oh, y-you!"

"I wonder why I made a sentence full of 'mark'."

"You are so mean!" I squeaked, attempting to push him away again teasingly.

Vaughn laughed, covering his mouth with a hand; his endearing rich, baritone voice chiming like the never-ending, divine symphony I always loved to hear. What's more that I'm not hearing it over the phone—his low chuckle, I could hear it personally. I could finally see his laughing expression right before my eyes again and I can feel his fondness for these little moments and delight. It's bizarre yet amazing how everything is different in person and over the phone.

"Why is it all we ever end up talking about is M-Mark?" I mumbled softly after a while.

"Guess it's my fault." He answered and added, "Sabrina, do you want to stroll by the beach? The sun's not too strong today and the clouds are perfect."

I nodded, only too willing and especially eager to go. Having to spend my day with Vaughn is one of the things I've missed so badly, and now that he's here, I wouldn't exchange it for anything else. Though I am unsure and still have my doubts as to why he is here, I've decided to set my uncertainty aside and enjoy the afternoon with my old best friend… the person whom I loved and will love always.

Reaching the shore, I said, "What do you mean it's your fault?"

"It's because I don't know what else to talk to you about except Mark." He admitted. "He's the only topic I could ever think of."

"Oh…" I remembered those days when we were still the best of friends, and we talked about almost everything, even the smallest and pettiest matter. No matter what the topic was, it seemed so enjoyable and fun to talk about, for a strange reason. I suppose that merely being with the person whom you really love is enough for everything that connects the two of you seem so significant and amusing.

We were quiet for a long while, walking leisurely by the shore. When I turned my head to look at him, his eyes were a bit blank and serious. I knew Vaughn very well. He has a problem, and he's deeply thinking of it.

"Vaughn…?" My voice trailed off as I bit my lip, with both of my hands intertwined.

"What?"

I heaved a sigh. Looking at him with a concerned expression, I stopped walking and asked, almost a whisper, "What happened?"

He did not respond through words, instead, he breathed deeply, took a small step towards me and then embraced me securely; my eyes grew wide at this unusual and odd gesture of his, and I didn't know what to say or do. My body was still and motionless, cold and surprised. Without thinking, my arms involuntarily swung weakly and enveloped him. Vaughn buried his face on my shoulder; and in this close distance and serene setting, I could hear his heart, his breathing…. His heart was thumping so loudly and frantically, as his breathing was uneven and heavy, almost like he was feeling tired and distressed.

"Sabrina... It's all too complicated." He whispered, hinting so much heavy unhappiness and trouble in his voice. "I don't know what's happening to me… and Chelsea… and to _us._"

I felt there was a lump in my throat that made it so hard to speak. "What… What do you mean by 'us'?"

"I'm confused…"

"What's w-wrong?"

His words were almost inaudible; I could only understand a few. He broke away from this embrace and faced the vast, blue ocean with an aggrieved expression. I stood by his side quietly, and then sighed with worry and puzzlement. What is happening? What is Vaughn thinking and concerned about? Why is he so bothered? Why am I involved?

"Sabrina." He finally said in a low voice after a long, silent while.

"Y-Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone about this… Especially to the folks in Verdure."

"Ah… Okay…" I replied anxiously, my voice getting softer. "But… Vaughn? Can I ask y-you something?"

"What?"

"Would you tell me… what is really happening?"

"You'd know someday… But for now… Let's just enjoy the rest of the afternoon." Turning to face me again, surprisingly with relieved and calm deep, purple eyes, Vaughn smiled at me gently. His words resounded in my mind, and somehow, in an odd way, his words soothed me with great contentment.

I could not help but grin back at him, giggling like a little child. It's an unexpected turn of events—Vaughn once again lounging around in Sprout Island after so many months and his sudden outburst of emotions just now, and I still could not find any answers why or how are these exactly happening. Is it time to strengthen our nearly invisible friendship?

For now, I'm fulfilled and rather glad in spending the afternoon with him, simply relaxing and chatting along the shore, forgetting for a while our worries, anxieties and problems. For now, we'll give ourselves a chance to bond, to be happy, to feel comforted by each other's presence…

"Isn't that Mark over there?" Vaughn immediately pointed near Lanna's house.

"Where?"

"Kidding. Ha!" He teased, restraining himself from chuckling.

"Oh y-you, big mean—!" I almost whined, hitting his back faintly with my weak fists. I ended up laughing with him as he continued with his silly and nonsense wordplays and taunts.

"_When was the last time we had a conversation like this?" _Vaughn mentioned earlier. I wish he would forever remember today… and that he would take time to look back at this day, telling himself that he had spent a Tuesday afternoon with his old best friend. I hope this would not be the last time we would have a real and heartfelt conversation.

It's not too late… Isn't it?


	6. Rewind of A So called Fairytale

_**AN: Reedit this chapter again. Sorry for those who were grossed out by the way I wrote, I guess I was taken purely by my vivid emotions. ^^; But really, thanks for the critiques! It's an eye-opener for me and I do need immense help in my writing. :) Anyways, I do not own Harvest Moon~**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 6: Rewind of a So-called Fairytale<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>[VAUGHN'S POINT OF VIEW]<strong>

"Hey, Vaughn!"

Denny greeted me with his usual laidback demeanor, Popper on his shoulder and Lanna beside him. They hopped down from their boat carrying their fishing rods and buckets of different sorts of fish. I stared at them as they approached, and then faced the ocean again indifferently while waiting for the ship to arrive.

"Okay, cowboy, stop being snobbish and talk to us." Lanna laughed as they stood by my side. Still, I ignored them and looked straight at the sea.

"Eh, Lanna, guess we should head back home." Denny yawned loudly, plopped the bucket on the ground, and added, "Besides, you know that Vaughn only talks with particular people."

"Just one question." She insisted as she ogled at me with curious eyes.

I raised a brow at her. "What?"

"I'm a bit observant with things here in Sunshine Islands, so I wanted to know if there's something between you and Sabrina." She chewed over frankly. "You've spent almost three consecutive Mondays and Tuesdays in Sprout Island with Sabrina again, if you're not working at Mirabelle's… But during the past months you were most likely to lounge around at Che—"

"There's nothing between us."

"Really?"

I rolled my eyes and snubbed her.

Her eyes looked as if they were gleaming. "Silence means yes, Vaughn!"

"No. Silence means I just don't like talking to you."

"Whatever. So what about you and Chelsea? Are you still together?" She asked again.

"It's none of your business."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Because I have the right not to answer it."

"Drat!"

"Hmph."

"Tell me, please?"

"Bye Lanna." I replied gravely, for her to stop asking me nonsense. "Bye Denny. See you all next week."

Lanna, with a sneering and irritated face, couldn't do anything else but to leave. Denny just pulled her away and waved me goodbye. I shrugged and exhaled with relief and annoyance. Good Goddess Lanna. I didn't want to talk about these things… _yet._ I'm still confused on what to do, and I know if I make one more step without thinking things over, I might end up hurting Sabrina, Chelsea and myself.

From the first week of winter, I had already felt something different in Chelsea's aura and in the way she acts, but I decided to ignore it. It was when on the fifteenth of spring; I visited her and noticed the cookies in her refrigerator.

"_Oh, sorry I wasn't here yesterday for the thanksgiving festival." I mumbled to myself as I helped her bring out her cookies from yesterday for us to eat._

"_It's okay. I understand that it's really a day for work somewhere out there." She reassured me with a tight hug._

_I began to read the cards attached on the boxes of cookies. "From Shea… Mark… Denny… Elliot. Strange."_

"_What is?"_

"_Elliot… Heh. Chocolate cookies."_

"_So?"_

"_You give chocolate cookies to special people, or persons you like, right?"_

"_I guess." She shrugged then kissed me on the cheek. "So what's wrong if we're sort of close friends? I… I wouldn't leave you for him."_

"_Oh, really?"_

_Chelsea growled playfully, and threw herself at me. Snuggling closely, she reassured me, "I love you Vaughn."_

I wished she meant that. It's hard to believe that her reassurance was already a lie at that time. Somehow, I do regret wishing that I knew the truth, because, dang, the truth did really hurt. But I suppose it would've been much more painful if I kept on living in Chelsea's lies and if I continued running away from reality.

The next day, Tuesday, Chelsea was in her ranch staring blankly at the windmill. When I walked up to her, she looked almost half-crazed, with puffy red eyes and a very tired face.

"_Wh-what happened?" I asked her worriedly, so alarmed to see her crying._

"_I-I'm sorry V-Vaughn…" She sniffed, and then suddenly burst out into tears. "I'm r-really s-sorry!"_

"_ What's wrong?" I snuggled her closer to me; Chelsea could barely stand._

"_I love you… But I love him… m-more… Elliot..."_

"_I… Che… Chelsea…" I was speechless. _

"_I'm s-so sorry… Vaughn, I love y-you… But I c-couldn't…" She pulled me closer, but my body remained immobile and stiff. I didn't know what to do._

"_Why?"_

"_Vaughn… S-Something already happened t-to us… while you were away… last w-winter… And… I'm expecting… I m-mean, we're already expecting…"_

"_Chelsea…" _

_Now I felt like I'm really nothing._

"_I'm so s-sorry Vaughn!" She cried loudly and ran back to her house._

I walked away slowly that time, away from her ranch. I tried to hold myself altogether, but even though I did succeed in composing myself, I couldn't stop from thinking that Chelsea and I were almost there… I couldn't stop thinking that my plans in the future with her would be ruined now. Like what she said to me when we became a couple, _"This is a start of the most beautiful fairytale…" _I really did believe that Chelsea and I were living in a fairytale.

In the end, I guess fairytales never do exist.

I was caught in a daze that I didn't notice I've already reached Sprout Island on the same day. When I saw Sabrina, I decided to spend the entire afternoon with her, instead of sulking in a corner about Chelsea. I really did miss that place, and I missed hanging out with Sabrina. It's amazing that Sabrina could see through me; from the minute she saw me, her eyes knew that something is unusual about me. Sabrina made my afternoon worthwhile and fairly enjoyable; her reactions to my typical taunts and remarks amuse me, especially the ones that involve that blond rancher Mark. In one point of that day, I almost broke down and nearly told her the truth about me and Chelsea. But I guess I've made the right choice not to tell anyone yet. Spending time with her made me forget a bit of my problem, and I'm grateful for that. Heh. Although I like teasing her to Mark, I've started to dislike him ever since Sabrina told me that he's just deep down narcissistic and vain. I should probably stop teasing Sabrina about him; she might really end up with that guy. Of course, as a friend, I don't want her to be with a jerk like Mark… I really care about her although it doesn't really show.

But I'm not going to deny this; I feel a bit jealous. I feel jealous when she talks about him, and all I could do is make a joke or a mock about it. Yes, I love Sabrina. It's just that I love Chelsea much, much more.

Why couldn't it be just Sabrina instead? Why couldn't Sabrina be the one I really love?

Sabrina soothes and calms my nerves and I like that feeling, while Chelsea's like a sunshine—bright and energetic, and she could easily bring a smile on your face because of her positive and bubbly energy. Sabrina makes me feel calm and comfortable; Chelsea makes me feel ecstatic and warm. Sabrina's voice is my favorite lullaby, but Chelsea's voice is just too endearing and lovable…

Everything seems so dang complicated now. I don't know what to do now and what's waiting for me ahead. There are millions of questions in my head, and I couldn't find any answer. I feel like exploding.

But there's this one idea lingering in my mind, and it's tempting me to do it…

"Oh, hey Vaughn! I see the ship's still not here eh?" Mark's quiet but nonetheless cheery voice interrupted me. Dang these people, they keep on popping out.

"Don't bother me." I breathed heavily. _Leave, you arrogant retard._

He leaned casually on the tree nearby. "Anyways, I wanted to ask you something… you're a really good friend of Sabrina, right?"

"What do you want from her?" I faced him with serious eyes.

He chuckled lightly. "Hey, hey, don't get me wrong, I don't have any bad intentions."

"Hmph." I put down my luggage and crossed my arms. "So what if I'm good friends with her?"

"How do I win her heart?" He asked directly, staring at the dark night sky.

"Huh. So you do like her."

"Yeah… And I know she likes you… _a lot. _I've seen her cute, weird reactions around you. I want to know what you have… that I don't have, of course, to make her like me."

"But frankly, with your damn attitude, don't expect that she'll fall for you that easily." I answered, my voice getting a bit gruff. _Even though she already likes you._

"Attitude?"

"Don't lie to me, Mark. I know you're dang overconfident and stupid."

Then Mark's true colors were finally revealed right in front of me. "Heh. It's not like she knows."

"Oh, really." I smirked.

"She doesn't. She'll never know."

"Are you sure?"

"Huh? What's with that expression? Don't y-you mean…"

"Yeah. Sabrina pretty much knows everything."

Mark finally shut up as he walked towards the shore. He started throwing pebbles and stones to the sea for a long while, until he mumbled something I didn't understand.

"What did you say?"

"I said please… just help me with her." He responded, still not turning around. "You know, I might be this arrogant bastard and playboy you see, but… Sabrina, I really, really, really like her."

"I think you have a personality disorder."

"Oh come on. Please tell me what to do?"

"Be real. Or change back into the innocent puppy you were when we met you."

"Hmm… I'm willing to change for her, then."

"Whatever."

"Uh, hey, does Sabrina like me?"

"No." _Heh. You don't need to know her precious little secret now._

There's a long silence between the two of us. Mark was staring blankly at the sea again, while I started fidgeting because I'm so fed up waiting for that dang ship, it's almost midnight and it still hasn't arrived.

"I guess I have an idea why Sabrina likes you." He said, finally facing me with a weak smile. "You may act all grumpy and quiet, and your words aren't that all nice, but you somehow show that you really care. For someone as vulnerable as her… she needs someone strong for her to hold on."

I rolled my eyes. "Mark."

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll never hurt Sabrina."

"I… I promise. Hey Vaughn? Just one last question."

"What?"

"Do you like Sabrina?"

"I… I guess I do… but I guess I don't."

"What… what kind of answer is that?"

"You said that's the last question. So there's no need for me to answer."

"Are you always like this?"

"So many questions, Mark." I said indifferently, brushing off the sand on my boots.

"Could you just please answer it in a way I could understand?"

"Fine. I do, but I'm still confused." I mumbled lowly. I wonder why sometimes it's easier to tell a stranger your problems than to a friend.

"So we're rivals eh? This one's a tough game."

"This is not a game."

"Just kidding."

"Hmph. Idiot." I'm getting irritated by this guy's attitude. I wonder how he could say that he's serious about courting Sabrina if he's this arrogant and senseless.

"Heh… So you're planning to court her too?"

I shrugged stiffly.

"If you're up for telling me a story, I'm willing to listen." Mark raised his hand. "I may be a jerk, but I'm a good listener."

"I honestly do think you have a personality disorder." I stood still. Maybe I could tell this retard. And so, oddly and strangely enough, I told him everything—Chelsea's confession and affair, my confused feelings for my friend Sabrina and the idea I think that will work best for all of us.

* * *

><p>"But if you're going to do that… wouldn't you be hurting Chelsea, Sabrina and yourself? That would be unfair." Mark furrowed his brows after listening.<p>

"Time heals all wounds. Pain would gradually disappear over time."

"You say like it's just a simple business plan. But… Sabrina… She's going to be hurt so much if you're still going with that idea."

He was right though, Chelsea would be hurt, I would be hurt, but Sabrina would bear the pain heavier. I know what she feels for me, and I appreciate that. That's why I'll be doing this, even though there are lots of risks to take. I still love Chelsea, that's not a lie, but I'm sane and strong enough to know that it's time to let go. I'll slowly but surely forget my feelings for her and move on.

He shrugged. "Oh hey, I think that's your ship a few meters away…."

"Huh. It's dang late." I shook my head.

Mark snickered. "Anyways, your secret's safe with me. But really… you're going to hurt Sabrina. Heh. You're taking big risks."

"That's why you're here." I answered. "Promise me you'll be there for her when she's crying, wipe her tears away, make her smile, make her laugh."

"Heh. Aren't you worried that she might fall in love with me in the process?" He smirked.

One line flashed in my mind that moment. "May the best man win."

"Right!"

"Just remember Mark… I'll come back for her."

"Eh? What if you won't come back?"

"Then be there for her… just don't be a total retard."

"How sure are you anyway that you'll come back? Or that you can completely forget your feelings for Chelsea? Or that you won't meet someone new? Or yet, what if Sabrina and I end up together?" He babbled on.

"I don't know." I replied. "But when this cowboy makes a promise, he's sure never to break it. I will come back for her, Mark."

I walked away with my luggage towards the finally docked ship. Somehow I'm grateful for that idiot who really is a good listener, and he's helped me cleared my mind. I looked back to where he was, and saw him waving good bye. I turned away and boarded the ship.

It's final. I'll be entertaining that tempting idea in my mind earlier, even though it will hurt everyone, including myself. Just hope that jerk's strong enough to be Sabrina's strength.


End file.
